The invention relates to the field of electronic devices, in particular portable electronic devices which may be hand-held in use. Although hand-held electronic devices may be hand-held in use, such devices do not necessarily need to be hand-held for use. The invention also relates to user interfaces for such devices and associated apparatus and computer code.
Portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly complex, being able to perform a number of different functions. The functions include for example, radiotelephone functionality, camera functionality, and audio functionality amongst others. These functions are user operable by means of a user interface. Such user interfaces can seem confusing to a user.
The functionality may operate one or more electronic device hardware elements, for example, antenna, speakers, camera assemblies, etc., and/or processors associated with such hardware elements. The various functions may or may not share one or more hardware elements.